


La fine di Ofelia

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Human to Object, Italiano | Italian, Torture, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: Un forte rumore mi sveglia di soprassalto, un liquido mi bagna fino al collo e un formicolio mi avvolge quasi completamente nel mio trovarmi rannicchiata al buio.I capelli che galleggiano mi solleticano nello sfiorarmi.Sento vociferare, gruppi di persone che parlano di svariati argomenti, per lo più di musei e mostre, parlano del tempo e anche delle loro giornate.Provo a farmi sentire, sbatto la testa più forte che posso, graffio, provo a spingere il coperchio.La voce si spegne dopo poche parole, e per via dell'aria rarefatta mi bruciano le vie respiratorie.Sono chiusa dentro.
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	La fine di Ofelia

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: 933  
> Prompt: _Il corso delle cose_
> 
> Questa storia non segue leggi logico fisiche classiche.  
> Potrebbe non essere ambientata sulla terra.  
> Esistono oggetti e cose che potresti non conoscere e che devi dare per vere a priori.  
> La morte non passa quasi mai a trovare i personaggi di queste storie, provano tutto fino alla fine e nemmeno muoiono.

Un forte rumore mi sveglia di soprassalto, un liquido mi bagna fino al collo e un formicolio mi avvolge quasi completamente nel mio trovarmi rannicchiata al buio.  
I capelli che galleggiano mi solleticano nello sfiorarmi.  
Sento vociferare, gruppi di persone che parlano di svariati argomenti, per lo più di musei e mostre, parlano del tempo e anche delle loro giornate.  
Provo a farmi sentire, sbatto la testa più forte che posso, graffio, provo a spingere il coperchio.  
La voce si spegne dopo poche parole, e per via dell'aria rarefatta mi bruciano le vie respiratorie.  
Sono chiusa dentro.  
Quando mi muovo e creo degli schizzi, capita che mi finiscano sulle labbra.  
Il sapore è particolare, ricorda l'olio, molto saporito e denso al tatto, difficile però capire che liquido sia al buio.

\------

Gli occhi, dopo qualche ora, iniziano a bruciare e la tosse si fa sempre più forte.  
Nel tempo il vociare è stato sostituito da un sottofondo musicale e da rumori vari.  
Si sentono scalpelli, seghetti e aspirapolveri.  
D'un tratto però una voce sembra avvicinarsi parlando con qualcun'altro.  
Mi sollevano e il liquido ondeggia all'oscillare dei passi, dagli schizzi che forma e da come mi muovono suppongo che il contenitore sia una sorta di secchio o un calderone, con un coperchio saldato, dato che anche durante il movimento non è entrata luce o spifferi d'aria.  
Vengo apoggiata pesantemente, e per qualche minuto cala il silenzio.  
Passa il tempo e inizio a sentire tepore, il liquido in cui sono immersa lentamente si scalda.  
L'aria già rarefatta diventa irrespirabile nel giro di non molto.  
Ogni volta che inalo, l'aria si fa sempre più calda, la trachea mi duole e inizio a vedere sempre meno.

\------

Lo scoppiettio delle bolle che si formano nel liquido è come sigarette spente sulla mia pelle, che constanti continuano a riformarsi.  
Provo un incessante dolore, non riesco né a espirare né a inspirare, rimango in un agonizzante limbo in cui il mio corpo brucia dall'interno riempiendosi di liquido e affondando.  
Rimpiango di essere nata in quel giorno d'agosto e di non aver mai potuto conoscere la morte col mio corpo immortale.  
Non sento più voci, sono sola nel fondo di un oceano oscuro.  
Con me solo le vibrazioni che si disperdono, nate dalla fiamma calda costante il metallo.

\------

Galleggio, sento le mie viscere spargersi, la mia pelle bruciare e lacerarsi nel tempo ma non provo un vero dolore.  
Non sento più praticamente nulla nell'incessante bollire, perdendo la concezione di me.  
Non saprei dire dove inizio e dove finisco, il liquido mi contiene.  
Sento un bulbo oculare sbattere sul ferro rovente, l'intestino crasso dilatarsi e appoggiarsi sul fondo.  
Il liquido scoppietta sotto la pelle, che è salita a galla coprendone tutta la superficie come uno strato di sporco che si separa dal resto.  
Mi sento leggera, vagando e tenuta sveglia dal bruciore, ma coccolata dal calore.

\------

Esisto o forse no?  
Non sono altro che pelle che galleggia su un liquido ormai denso, formato dai miei organi ormai sciolti.  
Percepisco che qualcosa mi tocca, mi strizza, lasciando che la melma che fuoriesce nel farlo si vada ad accumulare al resto che mi compone.  
Sento freddo su un lato di me e non avverto più mani toccarmi, sono stesa su qualcosa.  
Nemmeno il tempo di abituarmi a quel piacevole cambio di temperatura che qualcosa sbatte con forza su di me, come un’incudine.  
Una volta, poi una seconda e ancora un’altra, continuo ad essere martellata incessantemente fino a perdere il numero dei colpi incassati.

\------

Come aghi sento il ferro bucarmi, conficcandosi sul legno con un suono duro.  
Dopo avermi tagliata e stesa, tirandomi quasi a strapparmi mi inchiodano ad una cornice, formando una tela.  
Sento i polpastrelli strofinarmi, accarezzandomi con delicatezza.  
L'aria che entra nella stanza che come un bacio si poggia su di me, facendomi vibrare leggermente.  
Non percepisco la mia forma, non sento altro che un brivido, misto a un leggero dolore come quando durante un massaggio, premono troppo.  
La beatitudine avvolge la mia psiche, che si fa cullare da questa calma venuta dopo l'inferno.

\------

Il denso composto che è rimasto dei miei organi sciolti in quella brodaglia non riesco a più percepirlo a pieno.  
Sento come un suono ovattato, come quando nuoti e ti concentri sui rumori dell'oceano.  
Non è un suono, e come se la pressione si fondesse con le vibrazioni in un danzare macabro.  
Percepisco il legno che mi attraversa facendomi girare, probabilmente un mestolo o qualcosa di simile.  
Sento che passo dal caldo al freddo, che vengo divisa, come se mi avessero messo in più contenitori.  
D'un tratto come se una freccia mi attraversasse, qualcosa di liquido si fa strada nel mio denso corpo mischiandosi. 

\------

I solchi si formano sulla mia pelle, lasciati dal pennello intriso nella mia essenza densa, mischiata a del colore.  
Persone dipingono su di me contemporaneamente un disegno comune.  
Lo fanno per tanto tempo, non sento più niente e poi ricominciano. Anche il tempo non lo distinguo più in quella stasi perenne che affronto.  
Sento il calore quando le luci vengono puntate su di me, mi scrutano e osservano. E infine riposo nel mio essere esausta.

\------

Un paesaggio che si estende per qualche metro ma alto uno e mezzo.  
Boschi si aprono nello scorcio di una città abbandonata al tempo, in cui gli animali selvaggi troneggiano in un gioco di luci, che esalta il silenzio.  
Alcuni giurano di aver visto una piccola bolla, come un puntino sopra di un cervo, che pareva muoversi nel disegno scrutando l'esterno.  
Come un occhio saltato fuori dal telo.


End file.
